From the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,784, a first aid box is known whose contents are releasably glued in sections to dividing foils which are coated with an adhesive. Moreover, from the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 3,409,257, it is known to provide an adhesive coating on the backside of a cable clip, the adhesive coating serving to fasten the cable clip onto the wall along which the cable is to be laid. The adhesive coating is usually only relatively thin, as a rule, less than 1/10 mm. This has the disadvantage that the adhesive coating becomes useless relatively quickly due to contamination and loses its adhesiveness. The type of first aid box known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,784 would be such that the objects can only be taken off a few times. The cable clip of the U.S. Pat. No. 3,409,257 presumably loses its adhesiveness after being taken off once.
It is an object of the invention to show a way in which objects can be removably fastened to a flat support member by means of an adhesive coating, wherein the adhesive coating does not lose its adhesiveness even when the objects are taken off frequently and when the contamination is relatively heavy.